Traveling a New Path
by BlackRavenAnime
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

(Age 4 after graduating.)

I've finally made it to being a ninja. Mom and dad are very proud of me that I graduated and became a Genin at the age of four. Let's just hope that my younger brother or sister is as talented and as smart as me :). Another thing I hope for is that I don't get that smart mouth Diran on my team. I'd go nuts if he is my teammate.

Dear Diary,

(Age 5 at the beginning of the Chuunin exams)

As I expected they did put me with the loud mouth Diran. I also had to get my ass of a twin brother Arashi. Well at least I think he is one. Hope they don't chicken out during this exam. If they do I'll kill them both. Here goes nothing, so wish me luck.

* * *

Thirteen years later Fuyuko is a fully fledged Special Jounin. After making it to Chuunin, Arashi and Diran are out celebrating and wanted her to join, but she had to go see the Hokage. Walking up the stairs to the Hokage tower she read the last two entries in her diary. Reaching the sore to the meeting room as she finished reading, she knocked on the door. "It's Fuyuko, may I come in?" "Yes you can come in Ms. Fuyuko." Opening the door she stepped in the room shutting the door behind her. Bowing she said, "Am I the only one who is going on this mission?" "No, you will be joined by Kakashi and his squad." On que Kakashi along with his squad walked in. "Who is she old man?"

"I'm Fuyuko Haru, it's nice to see you again Sensei. Let's see if I remember who you three. The loud mouth in the middle is Naruto Uzumaki. Little Ms. Dreamy eyes to his right is Sakura Haruno. Last, but certainly not least Sasuke Uchiha." She pointed to each person as she said who they were. Smiling she turned back around to face the Hokage again. "Now that you are all acquainted..." "WAIT! You're the famous Fuyuko. You had the highest grades in your class, became Chuunin at age five. Two years after that you were a Jounin and stayed that way for six years because you wanted to. From the age fifteen you could have become an AMBU, but stayed a Special Jounin. With your ability to rise in the ranks as fast as you can, why not cause to become the Hokage?" "She will NOT be the next Hokage! I'm going to be the next Hokage, Believe It!"

"So this is the girl who surpassed my brother?" "Yep and I'm proud of it. Now if we could get back to the important matters here, we will be set to go." "Thanks Fuyuko. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Sakura. I have a special B-rank mission for you. You need to find a certain person that the Akatsuki took from the village a few weeks back. The person you need to rescue is Skye Hachi. She is one of our best AMBU ninja we have had. Go find her and baring her back home." Right after the Third Hokage said who was missing Fuyuko ran out the room with everyone staring as he finished his speech. As she reached the bitten of the steps she was stopped by Arashi and Diran singing the birthday song way out of tune (they got drunk at the party). Swiftly moving around them she ran home to pack.

Being at the front gate she stood there waiting for the rest of her team. Getting her diary out she quickly wrote:

Dear Diary,

(Age 18 on a mission to find my best friend)

Why couldn't the Hokage let me leave alone? He knows I'm capable of completing A-rank missions myself. The squad he paired me with, I personally think is made up of idiots. No wonder I haven't seen Skye around lately. I just figured that she was on a long mission, turns out I was wrong. Got two go. The idiotic squad is walking my way.

Quickly putting her diary away so they didn't see she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Now that we are all together I have something to tell you. Kakashi knows this already so I'm just going o tell you three. I'm going to look for Skye myself so don't fallow me unless you want to die. While I search for her you have a D-rank mission you need to complete. Kakashi will tell you what it is on your way and he knows where we need to meat up after our missions are complete. You got all that?" Not waiting for an answer she disappeared into the trees.

"Naruto I know you're getting ready to complain so don't. Fuyuko has her reasons for wanting to do this mission by herself. For our mission we need to make sure no one stops her from stopping her from passing the border." "That's not fair Sensei. Why do we get stuck with the lousy mission?" "Did you not here him Sakura. Fuyuko wants to do this by herself. Let's go Dattebayo." Fallowing Kakashi they walked into the forest.

* * *

Resting on a limb of an old oak tree Fuyuko was surprise that no one argued when she told them she wanted to do this alone. "Why does Sakura know so much about me? I told Sarutobi that I wanted to keep my life a secret. Man Sasuke..." Stopping in the middle of her sentence she moved quickly avoiding a kunai knife. Scanning the area for any other attacks she grabbed the Devil Wind Shuriken off of her back. Hearing footsteps not too far away she got ready to fight. Closing her eyes listening carefully she wanted to see if she could hear whoever it was talking.

Hearing voices she reattached the Shuriken to her top and ran after the voices. Being quiet as she ran closer to the voices she also listened out for other sounds. Getting a few feet from her target she stopped and crouched low on the branch she stopped on so whoever they were didn't see her. Seeing three of the Akatsuki members she went to reach for the Shuriken again and her arm got grabbed. Filling her arm get twisted backwards she bit her lip not trying not to scream out in pain.

"If you try moving another inch I will break your arm along with the rest of the bones in your body. Or better yet how about..." "Skye that is enough." "Aww come on Itachi, I was starting to have some fun." Smiling Fuyuko disappeared in a small puff of smoke. "Damn it! I can't believe that she was a shadow clone this entire time." Jumping down from the tree branch Skye returned to Itachi's side. Keeping a good distance Fuyuko thought, "I'm glad that I didn't go out there myself. Why did Skye attack me? I thought that we were best friends."

Smiling she saw that they were mere inches from her trap she had set. Grabbing the kunai that was beside her she threw it making sure that it landed right in Kisame's shoulder. Seeing Skye run over the trap to help Kisame, all three of them got trapped. Her smile faded when she didn't see the fourth member there. Getting to higher grounds she checked her surroundings for the fourth member. Not seeing the fourth member she started to get worried. Seeing multiple shadow clones of Naruto pass her she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw that it was Kakashi with Sasuke and Sakura close behind. Smiling at Sakura yelling at Naruto she said, "Watch out there is a fourth member hiding somewhere."

"We'll worry about them while you try and find Skye." "Skye is standing to the right of Itachi. I sent out a shadow clone so they didn't know where I was and she attacked it. We're best friends so why would she want to attack me? Get the real Naruto over here I got a plan." Moving through the cloud of Naruto's the real one showed up beside Fuyuko and having the others come closer. "First off I need all of these shadow clones to disappear. Second of all I'm going to make to shadow clones of myself and have one of them transform into Skye. I need you four to hide yourselves along with the clones while I confront Itachi and his group. As I confront them the fourth member is going to show up and try to attack me, so don't come out and attack. That means you Naruto. I'm going to try and convince them to let me take Skye back home and while are backs are turned that's your time to head back to the village. Does anyone have any questions?"

Just getting confused looks from everyone except for Kakashi. Doing as she said Fuyuko had two shadow clones a-pair and one of them transformed in to Skye. Waiting for them to disappear so she can show herself in front of the Akatsuki. Smiling once they were hidden she jumped down from the branch. Doing a flip in the air she landed behind them. Still smiling as the fourth member showed himself behind her, she said, "Don't bother to try and capture me, I'm going willingly." Turning sound to see who the fourth member was her mouth dropped open in surprise at seeing Zetsu. Fighting the urge to punch him she turned back around to face Kisame. Smiling at the gaping hole in his shoulder she used her medical skills to heel the wound. Once finished she admired her handy work.

Grabbing Skye's arm she pulled her away from Itachi. Moving around the others still smiling she ran in the direction of the Akatsuki's hideout with Skye running behind her. Hearing the others run behind her she knew that no one would try and hurt her. Reaching the border she stopped. Turning around Fuyuko let go if Skye's arm and waited for the others to catch up. Looking up to the cloudy sky she hoped that Kakashi and the others made it back home safe. Folding her arms over her chest she said, "Come on slow pokes my grandma can run faster than you. The Hokage should be getting a big surprise soon. The clones that I gave my little followers should be disappearing any minute now." Looking back up to the sky she saw two red ravens headed her way.

Holding out her hand they preached on it. "Once I cross this border I will become..." "Not on my watch you won't. You promised The Third Hokage you would bring your friend back once you found her. Now that you found her I'm going to bring both of you back to the village, Believe It." Rolling her eyes at the little nuisance she steeped over the border saying, "Make me!" Then ran off with the Akatsuki behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Having a huge smile on her face Fuyuko heard Naruto yelling at her to go back home. Turning around and running backwards she yelled, "I'm never going back!" Being talented enough from hitting any of the trees she threw some kunai at him. Turning around as they hit both his left arm and right leg, she ran faster through the trees. Laughing as she heard him scream in pain she figured that Kakashi stayed to help Naruto while the others kept on her heel. Looking back she saw only Sasuke and Sakura chasing her. Running in front of The Akatsuki members and Skye she laid down a few paper bombs to go off when the two dimwits came closer. Satisfied on the amount of explosions she sat she smiled as the first one went off. "Tell my family and that dimwit of a teammate I said so long losers." she said above the explosions.

* * *

Reaching the Akatsuki's hideout Fuyuko was on the verge of dying from laughter. Calming down enough from her laughing fit she regained her composer again. Staring at the huge mansion like house she smiled at all of the random drawings. Counting ten drawings she looked at the three Akatsuki members then back to the wall. Walking up to Itachi she said, "Nice choice on the painting of you and Sasuke having fun together before you killed your clan" whispering in his ear. Stepping back a few steps she smiled bigger at his blood red face. Grabbing Skye's arm again she walked up to the door saying, "Let's have a party now that we are back together."

"Why are you talking like we know each other? I don't even know who you are." Letting go of Skye's hand Fuyuko's smile faded. "Come on Skye you have to remember me. I'm Fuyuko your best friend since we were little kids. We went on missions together..." "She's not going to remember you Fuyuko. No matter what you say it's not going to work." Pein said as he walked out of the house. Turning around Fuyuko punched him as hard as she could in his face. Still not satisfied she went to punch him again, but her arm got grabbed. Using her free hand she punched him in the face two more times before it got stopped as well.

Glaring at the person who had her arms held still she used good judgment and precision she kicked Hidan in the side. Letting go of her arms to clutch his side he yelled, "You damn bitch. I'm going to fucking kill you." Not listening to what he was saying she punched Pein again saying, "What did you do to my friend? She has to remember me you fucker! Who is going to help me keep calm now? (I know that there are only 9-tailed beasts that come together and make the 10-tailed beast, but in this case there is going to be 11-tailed beasts. The 11th tailed beast other known as Haiiroookami meaning Gray Wolf is in Fuyuko.) I highly doubt you can and since I left my dad can't really help me out either. So the only person that can help me is Skye and she doesn't even remember me."

Being pissed off gray chakra surrounded Fuyuko as she stared furiously at Pein. Seeing his face change from his normal not showing any emotion to quickly showing fear she smiled a very evil smile. As the chakra surrounded her it made a wolf outline around her. Hearing all of the ruckus outside the house the rest of the Akatsuki members came out. As each member came out to see what was going on everyone even Skye stared at Fuyuko's changing form. Crouching on the ground her fainter nails grew into sharp claws, with her smiling you could see her wolf like fangs along with whisker marks starting to show up on her checks. Even her normal round pupil changed in to small slits. As her pupils changed the whites around her irises turned black.

Growling slightly she looked around to see who her first victim was going to be. Turning around she saw Skye's scared look. Quickly dodging an attack from Hidan as he used his triple-bladed scythe. Using her chakra tail she grabbed his scythe and yanked it out of his hand. Then she threw it about twenty or so yards behind her. Pouncing on him she growled bearing her sharp teeth. "Get off of me you damn bitch. If you don't I'm going to fucking rip your head off." Ignoring his irritating talking she grabbed his right arm and pulled hard ripping it out of socket and detached it from his body. Listing to him scream as blood gushed from his detached arm and shoulder. Moving to his next arm she felt a hand on the back of her head. Pulling hard on his arm she turned around and snarled.

Hearing a loud snap he screamed even louder until he passed out from the loss of blood and pain. During all of the commotion Pein carefully walked over to Skye and removed the necklace around her neck. Coming out of her dazed mind she walked over to her friend as one of Hidan's arms got ripped off. Forgetting that Skye was her friend Fuyuko shook the hand off of her head and finished ripping Hidan's other arm off. Watching the blood gush out she didn't hear him scream. Looking down at her prey laying in a big puddle of his own blood she lowered her head down to his chest. Biting into it she ripped a huge peace of skin off. As the blood sprained up into her face she was yanked up off of Hidan's bloody unconscious body.

Thrashing around in whoever's grip she was in she managed to cut the arm that was holding her. Landing on all fours she ran into the woods still holding the piece of skin she ripped off of Hidan's chest. As she disappeared everyone ran to Hidan's side except for Skye. Trying to figure out what happened she ran after her best friend. Quickly stitching up Hidan's chest Kakuzu said, "Someone grab his arms for me before Zetsu wants to eat them and a few things of gauze and tape." Konan ran into the house to get the gauze and tape while Tobi being a good boy grabbed the arms and took them to Kakuzu. Making sure to put the right arm on the right side he stitched them up as well. Getting a wet washcloth from Konan and what he asked for, he cleaned the wounds and bandaged them up.

Walking over to Pein, Konan cleaned off his bloody and bruised face. "You know you could have avoided this by telling the girl why she didn't remember her. It could have been less complicated and weigh less bloody." "I know, but she wouldn't let me explain. She just kept blabbing and throwing punches." Pein said pointing to his face to prove his point. Rolling her eyes Konan walked away and he walked over to Kakuzu to help him take Hidan to the infirmary.

* * *

Looking for her best friend Skye followed the blood handprints and droplets until they disappeared. Looking around she yelled, "Fuyuko where are you? It's me Skye, your best friend. Can you come out so we can talk?" Listening for her friend say something or growl in this case she was knocked over backwards. Looking at her friend still in her wolf-like form she noticed that there were two tails instead of one. Figuring that her friend was not going to respond she still said, "I know my best friend is in there somewhere. So if you could please get off of me?" sweetly and softly. Growling Fuyuko went to strike at Skye when she got struck in the back of the neck and fell to her side passed out. Looking up at Itachi, Skye sat up saying, "Thanks for the help, but I could have handled it myself. It's not the first time that she has forgotten me. The one thing that is new was her having two tails."

"She was about to hurt you and I will never let that happen." He said picking up Fuyuko's still wolf formed body. Ushering his free hand Itachi helped Skye stand up. Looking at her best friend in his arms she smiled sweetly. Seeing all if the little wolf features disappear they started to walk back to the Akatsuki hideout. Skipping happily Skye hummed a tune her and Fuyuko made up when they were little. Reaching the hideout five minutes later they both walked into the house wondering how Hidan was doing. Setting Fuyuko down on the sofa Itachi walked to the infirmary while Skye tried waking her up. Opening her eyes Fuyuko quickly hugged her friend saying, "I'm so glad that you are ok. Did they do anything to you? What happened after I punched Pein? Why on earth are my hands so bloody and why do I taste blood?"

Letting go of each other Skye said, "I'm glad that you are ok to. No they didn't do anything. Well after Pein didn't tell you what you wanted to know about why I didn't remember you, you got pissed and blacked out. As you blacked out your little curse had to show up (Fuyuko calls the tailed beast inside her a curse because she would end up hurting everyone around her and not remembering what happened). From where I didn't remember you I was scared shitless until Pein took the necklace off of me. You know how Hidan swore that he would kill you after you kicked him in the side. Well as you were looking at me he tried to kill you with his scythe."

Stopping her explanation for a moment she hugged her friend. "If you don't want to hear this next part just let me know. Well after you took his scythe away from him you pounced knocking him to the ground. After he was on the ground he kept yelling at you to get off him and that's when you ripped off one of his arms. Once Pein took the necklace off of me I tried to get your attention by placing my hand on the back of your head. You looked at me and I knew that my friend was no longer in control. Shaking my hand off you ripped off his other arm. I'm guessing after you ripped off his second arm you weren't satisfied because he wasn't screaming you bit into his chest and ripped a big piece of flesh out of it. Then Zetsu pulled you off of Hidan. While you were wiggling around you slashed his arm. When he let you go you ran into the woods still with the piece of flesh in your mouth. I don't know what happened as I ran after you. Once the blood trail I was following disappeared I yelled for you. After you pounced on me I saw that you bad two tails, but still knowing that you wouldn't answer I hoped that with me talking it would calm you down, but didn't work the way it was suppose to. As you went to attack me Itachi hit you in the back of your neck and you passed out. Now here we are."

Lying down on her side Fuyuko curled up into a small ball. Looking at her knees she started to cry. Rubbing her friends arm Skye started to him again. Hearing the sweet melody Fuyuko started to hum the best she could while she cried. Curling tighter in her ball she started to fall asleep. Getting up Skye finished humming the little song as she covered her best friend in a worm blanket. Finishing the song she went to the infirmary to check up on Hidan to see how he was doing. As she walked she smiled thankful that her friend was with her once more.


End file.
